Grand Prix II
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Four teams, containing the kids of PS 118, are competing against each other once again in a go-kart tournament. Will the Mauve Avenger be triumphant with Arnold, Eugene and Stinky? Will Helga's Angels win again, with Helga, Phoebe and Harold in tow? Will Stylish Power pull through with Rhonda, Nadine and Curly? Or will Cool Ride with Gerald, Sid and Tucker take it? Who will win?
1. Prologue

Here's a little something I'm working on at this moment in time... basically, another Hey Arnold story, but this time, it's going to be something sport related, like the competition episodes! Let's see how this plays out! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was that time again... another competition for go-karts was just around the corner as Nadine took a deep breath and started signing up. Nadine nodded as she blew on her hand. "This is going to be great!"

"Remind me, once again..." Nadine heard Rhonda say as Nadine turned to see Rhonda holding a tool kit. "...WHY you're so interested in doing this?"

"Thanks to Tucker's mere suggestions, I decided to give out my time in the racetrack." Nadine said. "Of course, we'd have to build our own race kart, but I'm sure we can manage something."

"Yeah, I can see that..." Rhonda frowned. "But of ALL the other people you can put on our team... why CURLY!"

Rhonda then pointed behind her as Curly was seen standing on his head, reciting some Satanic like verses as Rhonda explained, "I mean, god, you KNOW he's trying to put me down!"

"True, but he's also a very good helper if need be." Nadine smiled. "Besides, I'd invite Tucker, but he's in a team of his own."

Rhonda just frowned at Nadine. Nadine sighed. "Look I'll make sure he doesn't harm you, and you don't harm him."

"All right. Personal space. That's what I like." Rhonda nodded as she looked over the other cart racers entering. "Looks like Helga, Phoebe and Harold are entering again... oh, Eugene, Stinky and Arnold are entering their kart as well."

"Oh yeah, the Mauve Avenger. Yeah, Helga told me about that." Nadine said as she decided to get herself going. "Well, why don't we get ourselves started on styling a kart?"

"Very well, but it's going to be MY style that does it. Curly?" Rhonda called as Curly ran over.

"Hey, sweetheart!" Curly saluted.

"Be a dear and get some fine tools and paint... only for the best racers!" Rhonda smirked.

"Right away, sweetheart!" Curly smiled as he ran off.

Rhonda shook her head as Nadine said, "I think this'll be a long day."

* * *

"Aw, why do we have to be a team again?" Harold complained as he, Helga and Phoebe were building a new cart at Harold's place.

"Come on, Harold, I only put you on the team because you know how to change tires rather quickly. You proved that last time." Helga said. "That, and you'd do anything for a Mr. Nutty candy bar."

Harold paused. "I suppose that's a good point."

"Now, I do believe that while last time, we did win with our cart, we may have to make some new upgrades on it." Phoebe explained as she put in some rocket boosters. "Anything goes in this event, so we may need to be careful when we make the turns."

"With your little upgrades, Phoebe?" Helga smirked. "And your driving skills, anything is possible!"

"I figured..." Phoebe said.

"Plus, we both seen you at the racing track. You drive like a maniac on the course!" Harold said in surprise.

Phoebe groaned as she put her hands on her face. "Why do you keep bringing that up..."

"Oh come on, Phoebe, you totally are!" Helga said as she sat down next to her friend. "Look, Phoebe, there's this doubt in my mind that you're not quite as good, but that doubt is gone, so I say... I'm letting the glasses-wearing girl drive!"

"You really have this much confidence in me?" Phoebe smiled as she looked at Helga.

"Eh, sure, why not?" Helga shrugged... then yelped as Phoebe gave her a hug. "Okay, okay, don't get all mushy on me!"

* * *

"Isn't this wonderful, Arnold?" Eugene smiled as he was pushing the Mauve Avenger out of his garage for him, Arnold and Stinky to see. "If we can get the Mauve Avenger upgraded to something new, we can totally win the race."

"I don't know Eugene." Stinky said. "Last time we tried the Mauve Avenger with you driving, we lost the race..."

"Yeah, but we beat Wolfgang!" Eugene smiled.

"Come on, Stinky, give Eugene a chance." Arnold smiled. "He went through all this trouble to revive the Mauve Avenger for us..."

"Well, I suppose it is well put together..." Stinky said as he started tapping it... and on cue, it just fell right apart.

Eugene chuckled nervously as Arnold sighed, saying, "We'll put it back together!"

"Great!" Eugene smiled. "It's a shame it's three-A-team, but with all we got, I think we can work out the kinks."

Arnold nodded. "The only thing I'm concerned about is Gerald. He said he decided to enter as well... I wonder who his teammates are..."

"And I wonder why Sid didn't want to join us this time..." Stinky said, scratching his head in confusion.

* * *

"Listen up, boys!" Gerald said as Sid and Tucker Wittenberg watched him. "We watched from the sidelines and we all know the manner of go-karting! But we never attempted it. This time, I have assembled the perfect team to help us win this race! Sid, you were a former expert on go-karts, and Tucker, you're a sports god!"

"Thank you." Tucker nodded.

"I won't let you down, Gerald!" Sid nodded.

"Make sure you don't." Gerald frowned at Sid, before smiling. "Okay, well, I designed some plans for a go-kart... look at them and tell me what you think."

Gerald gave Sid and Tucker a few plans as they took a look at them. Tucker paused as he said, "May need a little boost."

"Exactly what I'm thinking, I'm the driver, you're the workers!" Gerald laughed.

"Yeah, I think we can make this work!" Sid said. "Let's get that go-kart built!"

All three boys hi-fived each other as they proceeded to put their heads together.

Looks like the four teams were ready for their small go-kart tournament... who will get the win?

* * *

And there's the first chapter! How'd you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. The Beginning of The Race

Here's the next chapter of this fic! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Nearby the garages, Lila was smiling as she was holding a microphone, ready to give out the commentary.

"Hello, and welcome to our next race. Gosh, it's ever so wonderful that our competition is out and about, working on the race, preparing for anything that comes their way!" Lila said as she was walking around the separate areas to see the four teams working on their go-karts. "In this race, it'll be a thirty lap race with two pit stop breaks. Options to change drivers between each pit stop is allowed, as long as the person has at least an experience in directing go-karts. Anyway, we have the important four teams competing for the cup. Let's take a look, shall we?"

Lila smiled as she looked over to see Nadine, Rhonda and Curly getting their go-kart up and working. "First, we have team number one, Nadine Robinson, Curly Gammelthorpe and Rhonda Lloyd driving in their car, Stylish Power!"

"What?" Nadine frowned as she turned to Rhonda. "That's not what we named our car."

"I know, but my name was so perfect!" Rhonda said. "I even told Curly to agree with it. You'd be surprised he'd be willing to do anything."

"True that!" Curly laughed.

"Back to work, Curly! We are going to get the perfect cart built!" Rhonda said as Curly gave a Rimmer salute.

Lila smiled as she turned to the camera. "Looks like the team is busy, working hard! Good to see great teamwork..."

"Hey, hold it still, lardo!" Helga's voice was heard as Lila turned to see the next team.

"Ah, here we see Helga Pataki, Harold Berman, and Phoebe Heyerdahl working on their car, Helga's Angel!" Lila smiled as Harold was pushing a weight in the car as Phoebe and Helga were grabbing it.

"Work for that Mr. Nutty bar, Harold! We need that win!" Helga said as she got the weight inside.

"Fine, fine..." Harold rolled his eyes.

"How are we doing, Pheebs?" Helga asked as she turned to Phoebe.

"Well, if my calculations are correct, and they're never wrong, we should have pretty much the fastest car in the course..." Phoebe said.

"Great to hear!" Helga said as she peered from behind. "Phoebe, hand me my straw and wadded paper, would you?"

"Handing!" Phoebe chirped happily while handing Helga the straw and wadded paper. Helga smirked as she did a spitball on the next door over.

"Helga..." Arnold was heard sighing as Lila went over to the next team in line.

"Here's the Mauve Avenger, a classic from the last race." Lila smiled. "And held by their team, Stinky Peterson, Eugene Horowitz and Arnold... Arnold, uh..."

Helga walked over to Lila and whispered in Lila's ear. Lila's eyes widened. "Really? That's his last name? I never would have guessed!"

"Okay, I think I got it down!" Arnold smiled as he looked around at Stinky and Eugene. "Here's the plan... Stinky, you do the first ten laps, and when we get to the Pit Stop, we'll switch around..."

"Oh, will I get to drive?" Eugene asked.

"Of course... in the next ten laps, then I'll take the last ten." Arnold smiled.

"Gee, Arnold, that's great!" Eugene said. "I won't let you down!"

"Oh, uh, Eugene, I think I left my soda inside, could you get it for me?" Arnold asked.

"Sure!" Eugene smiled as he skipped off.

As soon as Eugene left, Stinky grabbed Arnold and yelled at him, "Are you crazy, Arnold? We'll be in last place! And Eugene will crash the car!"

"Don't worry... I have a plan." Arnold said. "I've been looking at Eugene's track record from the past few years and... let's just say if we can make the right arrangements, we'll make sure we have a win secured!"

"Well, for our lives and sake, you better hope it works." Stinky said.

Lila shook her head as she said, "Well, it looks like the team of Mauve Avenger is working out strategies... let's move on to our final team... who is driving their car, Cool Ride! And who is this team?"

Lila smiled as she walked towards Sid, Gerald and Tucker's garage area as Tucker was setting up a black car with flames. "Why, none other than Gerald Johanssen, Sid Gifaldi and Tucker Wittenburg. Now, Sid was originally a member of the Mauve Avenger team, but it looks like he's doing his own thing now..."

"Okay, Tuck! You sure you got everything?" Gerald said as Tucker got out from under the car.

"Everything's all wired and ready to go!" Tucker gave a thumbs up.

"Great!" Gerald said, turning to Sid. "Sid, you ready to do the driving on the last ten laps?"

"Don't you know it!" Sid smirked. "I've been waiting to drive for a long time!"

"Just don't go all crazy and we'll be fine." Gerald said. "Tucker, got the fuel all in?"

"I think everything is in working order." Tucker said as he turned the go-kart and it started up.

Gerald smirked. "Yeah, I think we're ready..."

* * *

Pretty soon, the first four racers were getting their go-karts to the starting line... Tucker Wittenberg on Cool Ride, Nadine Robinson on Stylish Power, Helga on Helga's Angel and Stinky on Mauve Avenger.

"Looks like our first four racers are on the starting line and ready to go." Lila said.

Nadine turned to Tucker and gave a little smile towards him. "Hey, good luck Tuck."

"You too, Butterfly." Tucker smiled back towards Nadine.

"Oh, please..." Helga rolled her eyes. "This is a competition... you're supposed to take it seriously! Who doesn't take these things seriously?"

Over near the pit stop areas, Rhonda was curling up as she relaxed, turning to Curly as she said, "Wake me when it's my turn to drive."

Curly just shook his head.

Everyone was waiting eagerly as the race lights blinked on.

Lila gave a smile as she waved the flag... and the light turned green, causing all four go-karts to get going, smoke being kicked up.

Rhonda, awoke as she breathed in the dust and coughed. "ACK! That is disgusting!"

Curly just sighed and shook his head.

Lila smiled as she looked at her watch. "Oh, that reminds me, I need to get up to the booth! Just so I can get some commentating done and out of the way!"

With that, Lila ran right to the upstairs booth as everyone was cheering for the four racers. Lila got settled in as she smiled, "Well, let's get ourselves started, shall we, Mr. Simmons?"

Sitting right next to her was PS 118's best fourth grade teacher, known as Mr. Simmons. He gave a smile as he said, "We are ready to go, Lila, and what a tremendous start we are having!"

"I know..." Lila giggled as both of them turned to the track. "Let's watch these racers go!"

* * *

There's the second chapter! How'd you like it? Bets are still on, folks, make your bets as the races begin! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest!


	3. First Lap: Glue and Glue Solvent

Here's the next chapter of the racing story I've been neglecting (sorry about that)! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"And it looks like a good start to a race so far!" Lila smiled as she noted the racers.

"Indeed. So far, Tucker on Cool Ride is in the lead... but not for very long!" Mr. Simmons said as Helga started to pass the car Tucker was in. "Because Helga in Helga's Angels seems to be passing the car, where Tucker is now in second place."

Indeed, on the racetrack, Helga sped past Tucker's car as she gave a smirk. "Hmph. Easy!"

Tucker frowned as he waved his fist right at Helga as he tried to speed up.

"Well, it looks like Helga's a surefire way to win..." Lila smiled as she turned towards another car. "Looks like Stinky in the Mauve Avenger is giving it his all as he is trying to get a good pass... but he's getting a little slow doing it..."

"Maybe he's just being cautious, saving the best driver for last..." Mr. Simmons said as she saw Nadine rear bumping Tucker's car, helping it. "Oh, it seems Nadine of 'Stylish Power' is helping out Tucker in the race..."

"Hey, Tuck!" Nadine said as she drove her go-kart alongside Tucker's as she threw a little glue solvent. "Controls sticking? I hear glue solvent can unstick anything."

Tucker paused as he put a few squirts on the controls of the car as he tried the wheel. "Oh, it works! Thanks, Butterfly!"

"Anytime!" Nadine gave a giggle.

Rhonda and Curly groaned from the Pit Stop side as Rhonda yelled, "Nadine, stop helping-slash-flirting with the competition! We have a race to win!"

"Come on, man!" Gerald yelled as Sid shook his head. "You can play catch-up with your girlfriend later! Look, even the Mauve Avenger is passing you!"

Arnold and Eugene began to cheer as Phoebe and Harold noticed Helga stopping near the road. Helga gave a smirk as she went out of the car pretty quickly as Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "What is she doing?"

Over at the racetrack, Helga began happily setting up some glue on the tracks as she gave a happy hum. Lila and Mr. Simmons noticed as Lila asked, "Is what Helga doing legal?"

"I think she wants to ensure her victory by... cheating, I guess, though why she doesn't just drive off and continue in the lead is beyond me." Mr. Simmons said. "Maybe she's trying to do it in a... special way?"

"...even though it's cheating she's doing that?" Lila raised an eyebrow.

"Right..." Mr. Simmons sighed as Helga laughed.

Helga gave a slight chuckle as she gave a smirk and jumped in her go-kart and backed into some bushes.

"...okay, those bushes weren't there when we examined the whole track a few minutes ago!" Lila pointed out.

"Uh-oh, here comes the other racers..." Mr. Simmons said as they noted the unhappy faces on the racers. "And it seems they noticed the glue."

"Helga, we just saw you spilling the glue on the road!" Nadine groaned as she looked at the glue.

"No you didn't." Helga's voice called.

"We see you and your car hiding behind a bush." Tucker frowned as he and Nadine looked straight at Helga's eyes.

"Uh..." Helga paused... then started driving off as she yelled, "No, you don't!"

Nadine groaned as Tucker got out of the car and sprayed some of the glue solvent on the glue covered road. "There we go!"

"Thanks, Tuck!" Nadine waved as she drove off. By the time Tucker got back in the go-kart, Stinky in the Mauve Avenger passed him. Tucker groaned as he shifted his gears a bit before starting to drive off.

"It seems that Nadine is catching up to Helga really quick... and... the line for the first lap is right there and... by a nose, it's Nadine in Stylish Power!" Mr. Simmons gave an announcement as Nadine in her go-kart edged over Helga in Helga's Angels as both cars went to the Pit Stop area. "As they go to the Pit Stop for damage fixing and driver switches, it looks like Stinky in the Mauve Avenger is just ending his first lap and coming in.

"You're doing good, Stinky!" Arnold smiled as Stinky got out of the car. "Third place so far. Okay, Eugene, you're next."

"Golly, thanks, Arnold!" Eugene said as he went in the car.

"Remember, just keep your eyes on the road!" Arnold advised him.

With the Helga's Angels participants, as Tucker's go-kart went to join Gerald and Sid, Phoebe had a lot to complain to Helga.

"Okay, Helga, I know I'm not supposed to question your motives, but I'm questioning them now! What the heck was that?" Phoebe asked.

"Just wanted to insure our win." Helga smiled.

"But... but you stopped to spill glue on the tracks and waited! You can't do that!" Harold complained.

"Hey, nothing in the rule book says that, now, does it? Hey, tubby, take the wheel, and wait until we give the signal to stop!" Helga ordered as Harold got in the car.

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"Come with me, Phoebe." Helga said as she lead Phoebe away as Harold kept an eye on the light to go.

With Stylin' Power, Nadine got out of the car as Curly got in.

"Okay, my turn to drive!" Curly laughed. "Don't you worry, I'll be in the lead before you know it!"

"I don't know about Helga, though." Nadine said. "Curly, you may want to keep a close eye in front and behind you... in case Helga's team tries to pull another trick..."

"Don't worry!" Curly smirked. "My eyes are peeled!"

"Oh, that's really disgusting, Curly!" Rhonda rolled her eyes.

Over at the Cool Ride team, Tucker got out as Gerald got behind the wheel. "Okay, man, you may have been distracted by Nadine's beauty, but fortunately, I'm here to make sure we win, man!"

"Sorry about that." Tucker blushed a bit as he looked towards Nadine. "But I can't help it. Nadine is like, a beautiful angel that fell from the sky..."

Sid scoffed and rolled his eyes as he said, "I still don't get what you see in that frog-hating weirdo..."

"Okay, all drivers have been changed, and now they're off again!" Mr. Simmons said. "Here we go with another lap of the race!"

"And there goes Helga and Phoebe alongside the tracks as it seems Helga is up to some dirty trick..." Lila said in suspicion as Helga and Phoebe were quickly running off to the ground. "Just what it is, I don't know..."

* * *

And that's the third chapter of this fic! How did you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	4. Second Lap: Grudges and Removing Tacks

Here's another new chapter for this story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"And here we go with the second lap!" Mr. Simmons announced as four go-karts started to drive along the track. "In the lead so far, Gerald in the Cool Ride, followed closely by Harold in Helga's Angels!"

"Eugene in the Mauve Avenger isn't too far behind, but it looks like Curly's about to overturn him a bit. And..." Lila paused as she examined the two cars in motion.

Curly gave a smirk as he laughed, bumping the Mauve Avenger as Eugene yelped.

"Hey, take it easy, Curly!" Eugene said, gasping.

"No chance, Eugene! I'm still a little ticked at you for the pencil incident, so I'm going to take advantage of this opportunity!" Curly laughed.

"What? You're STILL on about the pencil incident from a couple YEARS ago? Come on! Just how many grudges do you hold against people?" Eugene asked.

"Trust me, I hold pretty good grudges. I still hate Gerald for not letting me tell my version of the Ghost Bride, I'm still ticked at Sid for being Ball Monitor, I'm still sore at anybody that goes near my Rhonda..."

"You mean, like when she went out with Harold at the Cheese Festival instead of you? I think Harold and Gerald are out in front. You can bump THEIR cars! At least the pencil thing was harmless!" Eugene said.

Curly paused. "Oh, I suppose you have a fairly decent point. Very well, I'll go bug them."

Curly then passed by Eugene as Eugene sighed in relief.

Over near the pit stop areas, Arnold was humming as he seemed to be fiddling with the controls. Stinky turned to Arnold in confusion as he asked, "What's with that there doo-dad, Arnold?"

"Well, I knew that if I let Eugene drive the Mauve Avenger himself, we'd be out of the race for sure. That's why I'm "helping" him... by disabling the car for a bit so it runs on remote control power!" Arnold smirked.

Stinky blinked as he said, "Is that against the rules?"

"I checked, and there's nothing in the rules that says you can't use a remote control car. Besides, only ONE person has to drive... it didn't say anything about someone operating through a remote!" Arnold smirked.

Stinky paused. "That thar is clever..."

"And rounding the corner is Harold and Gerald in their rides... and oh boy, looks like Curly in Stylish Power is coming in, literally ramming Harold's car and bumping it towards Gerald's!" Lila pointed out as Curly indeed do just that.

"WHAT THE HECK, MAN?" Gerald said, turning towards Curly as he rounded the corner.

"I'd be more concerned for Helga and Phoebe right now. They seem to be putting tacks on the road, hoping to slow down the other racers." Mr. Simmons said, pointing out to another side of the track.

"Okay, do they think everyone here isn't seeing what they're doing, because we are clearly seeing it." Lila sighed. "They're doing it right in plain view!"

"From the looks of things, I don't think the kids are even looking." Mr. Simmons said as Helga and Phoebe were finishing putting the tacks down.

"And there we go! This could be good for us!" Helga smiled.

"Yeah... no. This is dumb, even for you, Helga." Phoebe sighed as Helga looked up. "I mean, yes, it might slow down the other racers... but it's going to slow down OUR kart too!"

Helga opened her mouth.

"And I want you to actually think before commentating on how 'brilliant' your idea is." Phoebe glared.

Helga stopped as she paused to think about it... then yelped. "Sheesh, I hate it when you're right, Pheebs. Come on, let's get the tacks out of the road."

"Seems like Phoebe and Helga are taking the tacks off the road. Seems like they're reconsidering the plan." Lila pointed out.

"Good timing too, looks like Cool Ride, Helga's Angel, Stylish Ride and the Mauve Avenger are rounding the corner." Mr. Simmons said as all four cars, now evenly matched just as Phoebe and Helga took out the last tack.

"Gosh Helga, that's so nice of you to take all those tacks off!" Eugene smiled.

"Uh, Eugene, Helga the Horrible probably put those there in the first place!" Gerald called.

"SEE YA, SUCKERS!" Curly said, driving off in his kart as Eugene "drove" by them.

"Oh, D'OH!" Gerald and Harold groaned as they started going off.

Over near the pit stop areas, Rhonda and Nadine frowned as Helga and Phoebe were coming back. "You done cheating?"

Helga groaned. "Pretty much, yes..."

"And ending the second lap, coming in first, is Curly in Stylish Ride, followed closely by Eugene in the Mauve Avenger!" Lila said as all the cars pulled into the Pit Stop. "As the final two teams come in to switch up their drivers for any last thing they need... all they need to do is complete the final lap, and they win!"

Over near Stylish Ride, as Curly pulled up, Rhonda smiled as she hopped in the kart. "All right, I am ready to drive in style, my friends!"

"You do that, Rhonda." Nadine said as she laid back. "Let's just hope everything goes well in this final lap!"

Over near the Mauve Avenger, Eugene got out of the kart as Arnold smiled, "You done pretty good Eugene!"

"Golly, thanks Arnold!" Eugene smiled. "I can't believe I didn't crash the car!"

"I guess that's probably because Arnold-" Stinky started before Arnold covered Stinky's mouth.

Arnold whispered into Stinky's ear. "Don't ell-tay him my an-play!"

"Sorry." Stinky whispered.

"What was that?" Eugene asked as Arnold switched off the remote control and got in the cart.

"Oh, well, I guess it's my turn... and Phoebe is on this, so... she's a speed demon that's going to be tough to beat. I'm going to give it my all there!" Arnold said.

Eugene nodded. "Oh, okay. Good luck, Arnold!"

Over near Cool Ride, Gerald stopped the car as Sid jumped in. "Okay, it's my turn now! Let's just hope I can make you all proud!"

"Don't you worry about a thing, Sid!" Tucker smiled. "With our luck, we could be able to win this yet!"

Sid smiled. "Thanks, Tucker."

"Remember Sid, we are putting in a lot of confidence for you, so... don't screw up!" Gerald said.

"Don't worry!" Sid smiled.

Over near Helga's Angels, Harold got out of the car as Phoebe took a deep breath. "Okay... time to release my inner speed demon!"

"You do that, Phoebe!" Helga said as Phoebe jumped in the car. "With you in the wheel, we have this in the bag!"

"Yeah! If you can win the first Grand Prix for us, you can do it again!" Harold smiled.

Phoebe nodded as she looked at the light that marked green as she started to zoom off quickly.

"Whoa, and there goes Helga's Angels! The other three drivers have just noticed and are starting to go off!" Lila said as Arnold, Rhonda and Sid started to follow Phoebe.

"This is it, this could be anyone's race at this point!" Mr. Simmons said in concern as everyone was watching the final lap currently in progress.

Now they were wondering, who could possibly win this event at this point in time?

* * *

And there's the fourth chapter! How did you guys like it? The final chapter, with the final lap and the winner of the race is coming up soon, so don't miss out! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	5. Final Lap: Who Is The Winner?

And now, for the final chapter of the fic... and the final lap! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Lap Three has finally begun as things are now heating up. Phoebe is driving like a maniac on wheels, still holding up the lead!" Lila said.

"Indeed, she is, Lila." Mr. Simmons noted as on the track, Phoebe was getting some good traction ahead of the others. "But coming not to far behind is Sid on Cool Ride, Rhonda in Stylish Power, and Arnold driving the Mauve Avenger is following, as if going slow and being careful."

"Each member of their respective teams is cheering on the cars right now!" Lila said as the kids were watching eagerly.

Helga was already pulling out a Yahoo Soda in celebration as she started to drink from it. Harold raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Hey, Helga, isn't it a little early to be celebrating?"

"It's never too early to celebrate!" Helga laughed. "Besides, we already have first place in the bag with Phoebe on the wheel!"

"I don't know, Helga, it looks like it could be anybody's game..." Harold pointed out.

"Oh, quit foolin' yourself, you pessimistic doubter, and grab a Yahoo!" Helga said, throwing a Yahoo Soda bottle at Harold, hitting him on the head.

"Ouch..." Harold groaned as he rubbed his head, glaring at Helga

Meanwhile, the members of Cool Ride and Stylish Power were watching as Sid and Rhonda were getting close to Phoebe.

"I hope Rhonda can pull through with this win..." Nadine said, crossing her fingers.

"She's got to win! She has to! For us!" Curly frowned. "Because if we don't win... I... I'm not sure what I'll do..."

"...Should we be standing close to Curly, man?" Tucker asked in concern, turning to Gerald.

Gerald rolled his eyes as he scoffed. "We'll be fine, man. Besides, what harm could Curly possibly do?"

"Hey! I heard that, you know!" Curly frowned, turning to Gerald.

"Come on, come on..."

Meanwhile, back on the track, Arnold put on his sunglasses as he looked pretty determined to pass on the track. He knew Phoebe would be a tough girl to beat, considering what happened last year, so he needed to be careful by any means.

Rhonda gave a smirk as she started to catch up to Phoebe. She was wanting that golden trophy, and no way was she losing the opportunity for a win anytime soon. Unfortunately for her, Phoebe noticed her coming on the left side of the mirror as Rhonda attempted to pass her. Even though she was a maniac driver on the track, Phoebe's mind was still working into overdrive as she was figuring out a way to bump Rhonda's kart out of the way... as well as Sid's kart, who was just closing in.

"Uh-oh... looks like Phoebe is making a bit of a risky move... and..." Lila said as Phoebe's car bumped into Rhonda's as it started to spiral out of control. "...oh, there goes Stylish Power, spinning... and it crashed into the wall... and Rhonda is sent flying out and... right into Curly's arms."

Indeed, the events Lila described had just happened as Curly was holding a dazed Rhonda. Seizing the opportunity, he said, "Give daddy some sugar!"

Rhonda recovered the minute she heard that, but she was too late to get out of Curly's grasp as his lips started going on hers. Rhonda started pushing away in disgust as Nadine shook her head, groaning as she went towards the damaged car.

"Oh man... Stylish Power is damaged..." Nadine said in worry.

"I think it's safe to say Stylish Power is now out of the running..." Mr. Simmons said in disappointment as Sid was getting close to Phoebe.

Phoebe gave a smirk as her mind went into overdrive again as she slightly bumped her car at Sid's wheel, causing the wheel to pop as Sid's car started to spiral around a bit before it crashed towards a wall, damaged.

Tucker and Gerald winced a bit as Helga and Harold cheered.

"And so is Cool Ride." Mr. Simmons sighed.

"It looks like it's between Phoebe and Arnold right now. Helga's Angels versus Mauve Avenger? Who will go out on top?" Lila asked.

Phoebe gave a happy smile as she looked ready to keep driving to the finish line... until she yelped, noticing Arnold on the Mauve Avenger, coming up. Phoebe looked ready to bump him off... but then she thought about Helga's thoughts of the idea of her hurting Arnold. "I'm sure she wouldn't approve of it..."

As Phoebe looked like she was slowing down, Helga and Harold's eyes widened as they saw the Mauve Avenger passing Phoebe. Stinky and Eugene were cheering for Arnold now.

"What are you doing, Pheebs! FAST CRAZY MODE!" Helga screamed at the track.

Phoebe recovered as she noticed Arnold driving past. She frowned as she hit the gas. "Oh no you don't!"

Phoebe then started to drive the kart as she quickly caught up to Arnold. Arnold noticed and yelped as he tried to give it all he had.

Eugene and Stinky looked eager and excited. Could this be the race that gives them redemption?

Helga and Harold looked excited, cheering for Phoebe. Is it possible that they can win another Grand Prix?

Curly momentarily stopped making out with Rhonda as Rhonda slipped away, spitting out the saliva Curly put in her mouth. As they did so, they looked towards the race, betting that Phoebe would come out on top this time.

Nadine and Tucker held their hands together as they looked in eagerness, because even though both their teams' car were out of the race, they can still cheer on the other car. It was all in a matter of who would make it...

Gerald watched as he looked pretty eager. Right now, he was hoping Arnold would win this one, if only to show off on Helga. His team may not have won, but at least he'll have something to brag about over Helga.

Sid, recovering, watched as Phoebe and Arnold were racing against each other. Sid was hoping Arnold would win this as well, at this point.

"It looks pretty close..." Lila said from the booth as both cars were approaching the finish line.

"Who is going to win? Is it... is it?" Mr. Simmons said as the cars were almost to the finish line.

Arnold and Phoebe looked more determined to see the finish line their way until...

...the sound of the karts' engines gasped and died as the karts stopped moving... mere inches away from the finish line. Both Arnold and Phoebe looked shocked as did everyone else.

"What happened?" Lila asked in shock.

Phoebe looked at the gas meter in her car as she tapped it. Arnold did it as well as Phoebe said, "Huh. Guess we ran out of gas."

"So we did..." Arnold paused as both he and Phoebe stared awkwardly. Then, an idea both came to them as they both ran out of their cars and started to push them over to the finish line. Unfortunately, even though Phoebe was a bit of an athlete in her own right, she still couldn't move something as heavy as the kart... causing Arnold to push his team's cart over the finish line.

"Should we count that?" Lila asked, turning to Mr. Simmons.

"Well, I did say to have the kart over the finish line, so... it counts!" Mr. Simmons said. "THE MAUVE AVENGER HAS WON!"

Eugene and Stinky cheered as Helga and Harold groaned in disappointment. Gerald, Tucker, Nadine and Sid cheered as did a reluctant Curly and Rhonda.

* * *

As all teams were sitting down, Helga, Harold and Phoebe were sitting in the last place table in disappointment as after the race, Lila and Mr. Simmons announced to the teams that they weren't in the running due to Helga's failed sabotages and Phoebe's intentional bumps. As the three looked down in disappointment, Curly, Nadine and Rhonda smiled as they got comfortable in the third place seats.

As Tucker, Sid and Gerald took their second place seats, Arnold smiled, turning to Eugene and Stinky.

"Well, I'm glad we won this one." Arnold smiled.

"You said it!" Eugene said happily. "I can't believe we actually won something for once!"

"You're plumb right!" Stinky said. "We looked at our mistakes and made up for them in a big way... Ah think it's safe to say that we are a good team..."

"Yeah, congratulations, you guys." Sid smiled.

"Thanks, Sid." Eugene smiled. "Golly, I'm sure glad we won... and the best part is that we played fair and square!"

As soon as Eugene said that, Mr. Simmons and Lila came in with two trophies for the first and second place teams as the two of them looked at each other.

"Now, before we present the trophies, we looked at the footage of the race... and we found this interesting bit of footage during the Mauve Avenger's second lap." Mr. Simmons said as he pulled out a video recording of the race and put it in.

Everyone watched as the cars started going around... and the car leaving with Eugene driving... as Arnold pulled out a remote from behind and started to control it.

Stinky and Arnold smiled nervously as everyone turned towards the two. Eugene even looked confused and sad. "Arnold... did you rig the Mauve Avenger because you didn't have confidence in my driving skills?"

Arnold looked around nervously... then sighed, his truth telling skills betraying him. "Yes, but please understand, Eugene..."

Eugene gave a sigh. "I'm not mad at you, Arnold. Just disappointed."

Helga lifted her head and smiled as she laughed. "Well, well, Football Head, looks like we're not the only cheaters!"

"Helga, please don't taunt him." Mr. Simmons said as he turned to Arnold. "Arnold, I know you were doing something nice, but the rules indicate that one member of each team has to drive a lap. It may have been a technicality, but I'm afraid you, Eugene and Stinky are disqualified."

"I understand..." Arnold said as he, Stinky and Eugene went and joined Harold, Helga and Phoebe on the last place table.

"Well... I guess you know what they say... you can't win them all." Helga smiled.

Arnold paused as he looked up. "You know what? Next time, I'll do better."

Eugene gave a smile as he said, "You said it, Arnold! I'm sure we won't make the same mistakes again!"

"Well, since all two teams have crossed the finish line have been disqualified... and the other two... crashed... we decided that since the two teams that crashed their car were the only two teams who played fair... they get the placements... Gerald, Tucker, Sid, you win the Grand Prix, and Rhonda, Nadine, Curly, you kids get second place!" Mr. Simmons said as Lila handed the first place trophy to the Cool Ride drivers. "Congratulations."

Gerald, Tucker and Sid cheered as they held their trophy as Tucker said, "This is a great day!"

"You said it, man!" Gerald said as he, Sid and Tucker hi-fived each other. "For Cool Ride..."

"Well... despite the horrendous display... I'm glad we got second place out of it... it's better than nothing, I guess." Rhonda said, holding the trophy. Curly then started to get close to Rhonda to put her in a hug... before Nadine came in with a spray bottle and sprayed water in Curly's face.

"Down boy." Nadine said as Curly went down and groaned.

"...You always have my back, Nadine..." Rhonda sighed as she and Nadine gave a hug.

As the other PS 118 students were talking, Lila and Mr. Simmons turned towards a camera that's turned on as Lila smiled, "Well... a good race, overall. It was ever so fun, entertaining, and people have learned their lessons..."

"Hopefully, the next Grand Prix will be even better!" Mr. Simmons smiled. "Thank you all for watching this, it has been a great honor! Thank you... and good day to everyone!"

"Good-bye!" Lila said, waving to the camera as Mr. Simmons turned it off.

* * *

 **An Orange Ratchet Production**

 **"That's All, Folks!"**

 **An Orange-Ratchet Fanfiction**

* * *

And this story is finally done! It was a little bit of a tough one, trying to figure out ideas for this, but overall, I think the story turned out okay... but how did you all like this story? Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a great day!


End file.
